ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Robins
Robins is an American superhero comic book series, being published by since TBD 2007. Synopsis Set in the future, a group of teenagers inspired by Robin become a vigilante group known as the Robins. Characters Main *'Leslie Grayson' - the daughter of Dick and Koriand'r/Kory Anders-Grayson who is the leader of the group. *'Bell Hall' - the egotistical member of the Robins who helped to form the Robins. *'Tommy Hall' - Bell's younger brother who is determinant and doesn’t give up hope. *'Mason Todd-Ives' - the son of Eve Ives/Madame Psych and Jason Todd/Red Hood who, unlike his mother, goes down the path of heroism. Supporting *'Dick Grayson/Batman' - Leslie's father who is the original Robin and the original Nightwing, becoming the protector of Gotham City after his mentor Bruce Wayne's retirement. *'Koriand'r/Kory Anders-Grayson/Batstar' - the Princess of Tamaran, Dick's wife and Leslie's mother who was originally known as Starfire, being now a Batman-inspired vigilante. *'Aubrey Drake/Batgirl' - the daughter of the deceased Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown who took the Batgirl mantle. *'Commissioner Barbara Gordon' - the daughter of the deceased James Gordon and the original Batgirl who is now the Commissioner of Gotham City Police Department and aids the Robins. *'Detective Henry Bullock' - the son of the deceased Harvey Bullock who takes his job seriously. *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' - the second Robin who became a mercenary after being revived, later rejoining the Batfamily. *'Helena Wayne/Huntress' - the mysterious daughter of Bruce and Selina Kyle-Wayne who now owns Wayne Industries and secretly operates as the Huntress. *'Bruce Wayne' - the original Batman and Helena's father who is now retired and mainly appears in flashbacks. *'Selina Kyle-Wayne' - the original Catwoman, Bruce's wife and Helena's mother who is also retired. * Antagonists *'The Jokerz', consisting of: **'Ms. J' - the supposed daughter of Joker and Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn who is the leader of the Jokerz. **'Smilez' - a strong albino man who serves as the muscles of the Jokerz. **'Theodore Blake' - a geeky man who joins the Jokerz. **'Stephanie Brown' - the former Batgirl and Robin who got tortured by Ms. J until she became an entirely new person. ** *'Rose Wilson/Ravager' - the daughter of Slade Wilson/Deathstroke who serves as a vengeful mercenary. *'Dr. James Strange' - the grandson of Dr. Hugo Strange who continues his experiments on the criminal mind. *'Red X' - a mysterious assassin who has a mysterious connection to the Halls. *'The Gallery', consisting of: **'Anarky' - a mysterious teenager who serves as the Joker of the Gallery. **'Lorenzo Gomez/Faces' - an abused teenager who serves as the Two-Face of the Gallery. **'Liliana Stone/Miss Terry' - a teen prodigy turned to a life of crime who serves as the Riddler of the Gallery. **'Julia Falcone/Wildflower' - a rich socialitée who is Carmine Falcone's granddaughter and serves as the Poison Ivy of the Gallery. **'TBD' - a college student who serves as the Freeze, Mad Hatter or Scarecrow of the group. *'Carrie Todd-Ives/Queen Psych' - the daughter of Eve Ives/Madame Psych and Jason Todd/Red Hood who is a wanted criminal. *'Lewis Hall' - Bell and Tommy's uncle who despises supers. *'Melanie Hanson/The Music Meister' - TBD * Issues #''Union'' - Leslie Grayson decides to form a team as a mysterious villain known as Wildflower plans on stealing a powerful weapon. # Trivia Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:2007 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas